Supreme Hunter
'And after I consume you, I'll be able to survive even this.' - The Supreme Hunter as Captain Cross. The Supreme Hunter was created when Alex Mercer injected a weaponized cancer into Elizabeth Greene, forming from a pool of her blood when she rejected the cancer. He shares Alex's ability to consume living creatures, and is even able to perform a few of his attacks like the Groundspike attack and Tendril Barrage Devastator. He is also smarter than the average Hunter and much stronger. After a short battle, Alex Mercer was able to inject Elizabeth Greene with the same cancer wepon that had used against him, however unlike Mercer her body was quickly able to reject the Parasite and as a result created the Supreme Hunter. After an elongated battle however the Supreme Hunter was destroyed and reduced to a puddle of biomass. It was revived shortly after when Alex Mercer stepped in the puddle reactivating it. At some point before the game's climax aboard the aircraft carrier USS Reagan, the Supreme Hunter had completely regenerated and managed to consume Specialist Cross, assuming his form and gaining access to his memories. After General Randall is dealt with, the Supreme Hunter reveals himself and attempts to consume Alex, which would allow him to survive the impending nuclear explosion. Fortunately for Manhattan Island, the Supreme Hunter (now Supreme Hybrid) is defeated when he is decapitated by Alex who was also able to move the nuclear weapon to a safe distance before it detonated. Tactics * In your first encounter with a supreme hunter, unless you are a skilled prototype player, you will need to keep an eye on your health meter, consume the hunters and other infected, and simultaneously fight the Supreme Hunter. It would probably be best to keep a big gap between you and the Hunter. This is because the Supreme Hunter's attacks are all close range, except for the occasional Groundspike attack. Obtaining the Whipfist before the first encounter wouldn't be a bad idea, nor would getting the sprinting grab, so you can run, grab, and throw. If you are the kind that likes close confrontations, be prepared for a fight. Using Devastator attacks is a good idea when possible. Otherwise, the the Blade works fairly well. As well as your weapon, you should also activate the armor so you take less damage, and can fight for an extended period of time before needing to consume to heal. Do not use aerial attacks against the Supreme Hunter as it will block them and reduce or even negate the damage while also knocking you back. * The second encounter with the Supreme Hunter, is a bit harder as you will have to defeat the Supreme hunter in under six minutes. The Supreme Hunters attacks will be significantly more powerful and will cover more area, not to mention his Tendril Barrage Devastator can take of a massive portion of your health even with armor and is often a one hit kill on hard mode as once you are caught in the attack it is impossible to escape and you are forced to continually take a high amount of damage until he finishes the attack. Luckily the lack of hunters and infected as well as the abundance of military, who are only focusing on the Supreme Hybrid for most of the battle, to consume helps greatly. Speculations *Certain rumors in the Supreme Hunter's identity say that Greene's child, known only as PARIAH, was the previous runner mentioned in some web of intrigue nodes; he was then killed by Specialist Cross and somehow reborn within the virus Greene's had; the weaponized cancer Mercer injected into Greene remade PARIAH as the Supreme Hunter. The credibility of this is questionable, however, as a Web Of Intrigue memory states that all runners have been female, and it is made clear that the supreme hunter is male.